


This is my life…

by 2018ChloeGoulD



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Sense8 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, This is a story on sexuality on Televison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018ChloeGoulD/pseuds/2018ChloeGoulD
Summary: Have you ever made a choice that others didn’t agree with?Have you ever dated someone that your family did not approve of?Have you ever been ashamed of who you like?Have you ever felt the need to hide who you are?





	1. Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story made up on the spot. This is not a mass of fanfiction come together.  
> This is a statement about gender and sexuality displayed on TV and in real life today.

Real Life Prejudice: 

Just today I was sat on the train on the way home from work when two girls sat across from me, not bothering anyone. They smiled, giggled, were holding hands and I saw out the corner of my eye, they shared a tender kiss.

Please understand they were not causing anyone harm, they weren’t loud or inconsiderate, they were just happy, which caused me to smile.

The woman opposite me did not see it that way, where I smiled, she grunted and said under her breathe “disgusting”. 

I had to fight back the urge to say something… by what right did she have to make such a rude comment?

I said nothing, kept my head down until my stop. The image of those few moments stayed with me the rest of the way home.

It got me thinking to an article I read last week: Someone posted on social media that they were “Sick and tired of characters being gay in TV programs.” I can’t for the life of me understand why this is an issue? 

I watch TV, films and listen to celeb life on a daily basis. I have seen multiple programs which feature characters of different genders and sexuality… I think it is wonderful and inspiring, sadly not everyone shares my openness to “this new world.”

This article will feature some of the best representation of sexuality in TV programs [WARNING: I do not watch everything so any suggestions, please feel free to comment and recommend].


	2. Shadowhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to highlight the relationships on Shadowhunters that involve non-straight characters.

1 – Shadowhunters [based on book series of the same name]  
Through the series of Shadowhunters, there are many people of different ethnicity’s, genders and sexualities.

A – Magnus Bane, an Asian bisexual warlock.  
Magnus is very expressive in who he is. In his own words, “I’ve been with men, women, warlocks vampires…” He is also very caring and loving – and just because he is bisexual, doesn’t mean he jumps into bed with everyone.

“I fall in love with the soul, before the sex.”

And just because he is old [immortal], doesn’t mean he gives his heart easily. Before meeting Alec, Magnus had “closed his heart” for nearly around a hundred years.   
Alec broke through those walls – it wasn’t always easy… there was arguments, there was apologies, then came understanding, forgiveness and growth.

=======

B – Alexander “Alec” Lightwood, a closeted gay man who falls in love with Magnus.  
Due to the tradition of Shadowhunters, two people together of the same gender is highly frowned upon and not looked kindly on. In the beginning, Alec is solely focused on his job, never letting someone get close. After meeting Magnus, he began to allow himself to “feel”. He later stated to Magnus. “I always dreamed of meeting someone like you, but never thought I’d find you.”   
Though their relationship, Alec and Magnus provided the other with undying support – Alec never fails to reassure Magnus when he struggles with his inner turmoil:

[After Magnus tells Alec about his childhood, his mother’s suicide and causing his step-fathers death]   
“There is nothing ugly about you.” 

[asks Magnus not to hide his warlock mark – cat eyes – from him]  
“Magnus, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

[when Magnus insists on wearing eye-liner]   
“I don’t know why you think you need it. You’re beautiful the way you are.”

With the love and support of Magnus and his siblings [Isabelle and Jace always knew] – Alec is able to “be himself” and slowly wins round the Shadowhunter world. Namely, his mother, Maryse.   
[Magnus] “Mayrse? That woman hates me.”

In the beginning she was ashamed of Alec and his actions - he kissed Magnus for the 1st time at his wedding [Alec was prepared to marry a woman, Lydia, for the sake of protecting his family and position]. Maryse initially made snide remarks “It was nice of your friend to offer…”, but seeing her son truly happy for the first time in his life, she came round to Magnus. 

“I know I had my prejudices in the past, but seeing you stand by Alec… it’s what every mother wants for her children. Thank you for loving my boy.”  
“You’re a part of the family.”  
“Stop, you know I love you.”

======= 

C – Raphael Santiago, a Latino catholic vampire, who is Asexual.  
Through the show, it is shown that Raphael can feel attraction to other people, but has no interest in sex. Asexuality is not shown much on tv/screen.   
Someone close to me “doesn’t believe it’s real. What kind of freak isn’t interested in sex?”  
I am here to say, it is real, it does exist and is nothing to feel embarrassed about. Just because you are not interested in someone physically, doesn’t mean you cannot have a deep, meaning full relationship based on emotion and comfort.

========

D – Aline Penhallow, a closeted lesbian Shadowhunter,   
And Helen Blackthorn, a bisexual half-seelie/half-Shadowhunter.

This is a primary relationship development in the books, and only just made it onto screen [due to the show being cancelled] But their time together on screen was filled with emotion and electricity. In the finale, they kissed and spoke about the possiblity of their own wedding [after seeing Magnus and Alec get married]


	3. Roswell, New Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This surrounds the character of Michael Guerin, who is bisexual.

Roswell, New Mexico:

As I am sure many avid TV fans are aware, there was a three season TV show in 1999 called Roswell. The series followed three aliens stranded on Earth who grew up among humans. There were many “ships” on the show [which was created following a book series].

The main relationships were Max and Liz, as well as Michael and Maria.

Several years after the show was finished, another show was created called Roswell, New Mexico. This show was NOT linked to the “original”, and was fresh and new.

Once again, a primary relationship was Max and Liz. However Michael and Maria’s story came with an unforeseen twist – in this show, Michael is bisexual. He has two main love interests, the first being Alex Mains [a man] who is his high-school crush / first love and the first man he is interested in – Michael does mention before he and Alex slept together that he has been with other people previously, though Alex is the first one he’s had strong feelings for. 

In the later years after school is long over, Michael and Alex slowly reconnect but they are torn apart by multiple obstacles – a high factor being Alex’s homophobic father, who made Alex join the military after finishing school, and permanently damaged Michael’s hand after catching them together as teenagers. – both these acts led to their split up as teenagers.

Michael’s other love interest is Maria DeLuca [the woman the original Roswell Michael was with in the previous show]. In New Mexico, Michael and Maria are shown to be “frenemies” as they bicker a lot, which is filled with flirting and obvious attraction. 

Throughout Roswell, New Mexico season 1, Michael is put into various situations and has a relationship with both Alex and Maria – and finally tells his best friend / brother, Max, that he is bisexual –   
“Are you into her? Because, I thought you were gay?”  
“Oh, we are literally aliens, and you’re going to hold me to some outdated binary of sexuality? I’m bisexual, Max. It’s not that complicated.”

Below is a comment on YouTube from a reaction video to Michael Vlamis [who plays Michael Guerin] talking his relationships with Alex and Maria in the show.   
“For someone who read the Roswell books I’m mad what they did with Michael character making him bisexual seriously?! This is a joke!”

This was followed with:

“it’s my opinion it like on every show they want either a main character to be either gay or bisexual look what they did with the new Charmed!”

This really floored me – what is wrong with change?? If the show had been the same as the original, what would be the point? 

Thankfully, there are many who have embraced the new parts of the character, and the actor playing Michael has said he has no problem with the character development, and that he finds it very easy to film scenes with both the actor who plays Alex [Tyler] and the woman who plays Maria [Heather].

Michael Vlamis --- Says acting with both Heather and Tyler is the same, and he feels no different about working beside either one of them.  
“It’s very easy to fall in love with her on screen.”   
“I am a straight man in person, he’s easy to fall in love with. Just to look into his eyes, he’s so empathetic. And he gives so much that it’s the same exact way I look at Heather.”

[Interviewer] “Were you nervous to do this? Is it different to falling in love with a girl on screen? Or is it the same?”  
Michael - “It’s the same. I knew there was a lot behind it though. [says their director/writer wanted to show this right] You don’t see a lot of bisexual love triangles on television.”

“People have come out to their families because of this show.”   
Surely there can be nothing more positive than this?


	4. Sense8

Sense8:   
This is probably the most diverse show I’ve ever seen, and they portray love, devotion, sexuality and prejudice so beautifully and tragic that I am unashamed to say, I shed tears.

Nomi – A transgender woman [played by a transgender actress], in a loving relationship with girlfriend [later wife] Amanita.  
Nomi was born into a man’s body, but always knew she was female. She was bullied relentlessly as a child, and her parents did nothing to help. They didn’t understand, or even attempt to – even after transitioning, her mother still called her by the boy’s name given to her at birth.  
Thankfully, Nomi had the undying love and support of her sister.

Lito – A closeted gay man [forced to hide his sexuality due to his film star status / for fear he would lose his job / no-one would hire him if the truth was revealed]  
He is later outted when a photo of him and his boyfriend Hernando having sex is released to the public.  
After coming out, Lito visits his mother, who he expected to be angry at him – instead she was understanding and loving, turns out, she always knew. “You have nothing to apologise for. You could have denied it, like so many others.” – she told him how proud she is, and welcomes both Hernando and Dani to the family.

Kala – A proud Indian woman, who refuses to let a man define her.  
Kala is engaged to be married to Rajan [a good man, but a man she does not love him]  
Through her connection to the other Sense8’s, she emotionally connects to Wolfgang [a German thief, who unlike her, is unashamed of his body/sexuality, and frequently engages in intercourse with different women.] Kala and Wolfgang are drawn to each other, but his lifestyle pushes him to tell Kala she should marry Rajan – which she later does.  
Rajan is good to her and kind, but they do not consummate their marriage. “We may be married, but my body is mine. Not some land to be ploughed.”  
Through the show, Kala falls in love with Wolfgang, but has strong feelings for Rajan – in the finale, instead of choosing between them, Kala enters into a relationship with both of them.

Sun – a Korean woman who’s a kick-ass martial artist.  
When Kala is conflicted about her situation with Rajan and Wolfgang, she visits Sun who recounts the first time she had sex. After winning a big tournament when she was 17, her father forbade her from fighting/competing again. She was distraught and hid in the locker room. The last boy she fought in the match joins her, and complimented her – calling her the best fighter he ever faced, it was an honour to fight her. Overcome, she kissed him and they had sex. She said she learned more about him during that act, than if she had fought him a hundred times. She explains to Kala that sex isn’t something to be ashamed of, it’s something to treasure and enjoy.

The show has so many diverse characters, all are connected to each other in a deep personal way.

Amanita [do not mess with this woman, she’ll fight you tooth and claw]

Bug – Friend of Nomi and Amanita, loves them both dearly – he likens them to “Angels!”

Hernando [kind, loving, understanding and supportive – why can’t people REALLY be like this?

Felix, [Wolfgang’s best friend since childhood] He is skinny and not a physically strong fighter like Wolfgang, but DO NOT threaten him – they would go to the end of the Earth for each other.   
“He’s my brother, and not by something as accidental as blood. By something much stronger.”  
“What?”  
“By choice.”

Zaskia [Capheus girlfriend] – an amazing woman who comes in at season 2. She is originally gossiped about as it’s revealed she had a relationship with a woman. “I’ve loved both men and women. I fall in love with the person, not their genitals.”


End file.
